Capital Sins
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Último, lemmon. AU-UA.
1. Anger

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece totalmente a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es enteramente mía, por lo que digo NO al plagio de ésta. Respeten el trabajo de otros. Gracias

**Advertencias: **A ver... lo pongo en K+ por violencia. No es mucho, pero, más vale prevenir que curar ¿No?

**Nota: **AU. Drabble. Conjunto de drabbles.

**Referencias: **

- _Pensamientos.-_

- Texto normal.-

Para _enfatizar_ palabras.

* * *

**Pecador: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Secundario: **Haruno Sakura

* * *

**O.o**

**Capital Sins**

**1º: Anger (**_**Ira)**_

by

_Conejitaah_

**o.O**

Las diez en punto, la Luna en cuarto menguante descansaba en el centro del cielo color carbón, acompañada de las pequeñas estrellas que salpicaban el firmamento. Y él, la esperaba con botella en mano. Un aire embriagado en alcohol era el que le rodeaba.

Pudo oír que en ese instante, alguien colocaba la llave en el cerrojo; era ella.

Al entrar, la vio. Su esposa era realmente atractiva. Cabellos exóticamente rosados y orbes jade.

- He llegado, amor.- Lo vio, estaba ebrio.- ¿Por qué has bebido?¿Te encuentras bien?.-

- Eres una maldita.- Hipó.- Me has engañado.- Nuevamente, hipó.

- ¿Qué? Amor, no comprendo lo que dices.-

- Te vi...Hic...Te he visto con alguien más. Por eso llegas siempre tarde...Hic...porque te quedas con él. ¡Me has engañado!.- Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre debido a la ira y al alcohol, le escrutaban.

- Sa-Sasuke, no... Te equivocas.-

- ¡Me has engañado, joder!.- Alzó la mano y le golpeó furibundo en el rostro, provocando un pequeño tajo en el labio inferior de ella.

Sakura siquiera se limpió el hilillo de sangre que corría. Estaba aturdida. Su esposo nunca le había golpeado. Nunca le había alzado la mano.

Sabía que Sasuke era un hombre celoso, que podría dejarse llevar por rumores y falsedades que cuestionaran la fidelidad de ella, pero nunca creyó que él fuese al golpearle creyendo algo que evidentemente no era cierto.

Lágrimas caían de sus esmeraldas.

La _Ira_ estaba presente en el lugar, y hacía de las suyas.

* * *

Bien, no es el SasukexSakura que todo fan espera leer, pero he decidido escribir drabbles para cada pecado capital, y ustedes han de saber que el primero es la Ira, y me pareció que poner a estos dos, además de que son mi pareja favorita, sería interesante, y así ver hasta que punto es capaz de llegar Sasuke sólo por celos.

Aclaro que no todos los pecados van a tratar de SasukexSakura, ya que no encajarían los pecados con la pareja. Pero igual voy a ponerlos acá.

Próximo pecado: Soberbia.

¿Merece un review?

Antes que nada, **Feliz Navidad a todos.**

Los veo el viernes que viene.

Reviews?... GO!

_Conejitaah_


	2. Arrogance

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece totalmente a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es enteramente mía, por lo que digo NO al plagio de ésta. Respeten el trabajo de otros. Gracias

**Advertencias: **Sólo aviso que no es SasukexSakura. Y lo rateo K, ya que no creo que la soberbia sea algo que los menores de 9 no puedan leer. De todas formas, no creo halla menores de 12 que ronden por esta loca página web. Aunque no sea un SasukexSakura, voy a dejarlo como clasificado en esta pareja, para que los pecados puedan quedar juntos y no dispersos por toda la página.

**Nota: **AU. Drabble. Conjunto de drabbles.

**Referencias: **

- _Pensamientos.-_

- Texto normal.-

Para _enfatizar_ palabras.

* * *

**Pecador: **Yamanaka Ino

**Secundarios: **Karin/Tsunade

* * *

**O.o**

**Capital Sins**

**2º: Arrogance **_**(Soberbia)**_

by

_Conejitaah_

**o.O**

Alzaba la vista, con aires de grandeza.

Su penetrante mirar zafiro analizaba con desprecio a todos los demás.

- Bien señores, lo he estado pensando y, creo que la revista debe publicar sólo mis artículos, ya que de lo contrario, la empresa podría caer abruptamente.- Dijo la rubia, meciendo sus largos cabellos oro.

- Te refieres a que si no publicamos más que tus notas, ¿la revista caerá?.- Preguntó unos de los empresarios.

- Exactamente.-

- Ino, eso es demasiado egoista.- Reclamó una muchacha de intensos cabellos rojizos.

- Karin, está más que claro que la mejor aquí soy yo. Es obvio que la revista debe contener puras notas mías, si quieren que se mantenga en el podio.- Sonrió arrogante.

- ¡Pues eres una maldita engreída!.- Karin se levantó de su asiento, apoyando estrepitosamente sus manos en la gran mesa de la sala de conferencias.

- ¡Y tú una envidiosa!.- Igualó la posición de la pelirroja.

- ¿Envidia de tus trabajos? ¿Envidia de ti? ¡Por favor! No eres tan buena como tú crees.- Atacó la muchacha de gafas.

- Estas celosa, eso es obvio, zorra.- Cerró los ojos, sonriendo arrogante.

- ¡Que yo no tengo nada que celarte! Y lo de zorra, bien tú cubres ese papel sola.-

- ¡Ya fue demasiado!.- Rugió la jefa.

- Lo siento, Tsunade-sama.- Se disculpó la pelirroja, a la vez que se sentaba.

- Pues yo no. Usted no me manda, vieja.-

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos. Se podía jurar que el suelo debajo de la rubia crujía.

- Ino, para que una revista sea excelente, necesita de varias personas. Sólo así se logra la frescura que necesita. Si son todas notas de una sola persona, se vuelve monótona. Si así lo quieres, puedes emprender tu propia revista, siendo tú la jefa. Estas despedida.-

-¡Genial! Me ahorras el trabajo de renunciar. ¡No tengo interés en trabajar en una revista de mediocres!.- Azotó la puerta al salir.

La soberbia no le dejaba ver.

**Ende!**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Lo sé, se preguntarán porqué Karin estaba como la buena. Si bien es una zorra que se quiere robar a Sasuke en el manga, y muy pronto en el Anime, cuando aparezca, a Ino le pegaba mejor la soberbia, y digamos que me estoy acompasando con la Karin xD Y sé que eso no va a ser muy bueno si continúa creciendo.

Bien, espero la hayan pasado booomba en Navidad, que hayan tirado muuuchos fuegos artificiales, sin lastimarse claro está, y que hayan comido muchas almendras y nueces, y que hayan sido prudentes con la sidra. No quiero a nadie borracho xD

¿Merece un review? Eso haría feliz a la escritora. Tomenlo como mi regalo de Navidad xD

Próximo pecado: Avaricia

Los veo el viernes que viene.

Reviews?... GO!

_Conejitaah_


	3. Greed

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece totalmente a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es enteramente mía, por lo que digo NO al plagio de ésta. Respeten el trabajo de otros. Gracias

**Advertencias: **Sólo aviso que no es SasukexSakura. Sigue en K, ya que la avaricia no es algo que un menor de 10 no pueda leer, ¿No?.

**Nota: **AU. Drabble. Conjunto de drabbles.

**Referencias: **

- _Pensamientos.-_

- Texto normal.-

Para _enfatizar_ palabras.

* * *

**Pecador: **Inuzuka Kiba

**Secundario: **Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**O.o**

**Capital Sins**

**3****º: Greed **_**(Avaricia)**_

by

_Conejitaah_

**o.O**

Un hombre bien parecido, con traje negro y porte elegante se encontraba en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio.

Delante de él, un maletín abierto, completamente lleno de dinero.

- Por fin, el dinero es sólo mío.- Se refregó las manos. _Era tan materialista_.

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.- Rapidamente guardó el maletín.- Hola Naruto, ¿Qué necesitas?.-

- Kiba, necesito de tu ayuda.- El Inuzuka asintió, atento a lo que el rubio le diría.- Sabes que mi empresa ha caído súbitamente. Caeré en bancarrota, y necesito capitales. Tú... ¿Podrías ayudarme? Es sólo un poco de diner, y te lo devolveré.-

- Lo siento mucho Naruto, pero en este momento no ando bien de dinero.- Jodido mentiroso.

- Oh, bueno... gracias igual.-

Una vez que el rubio se fue, el castaño sacó nuevamente el maletín. Lo abrió.

- Casi somos separados, pero aún eres mío.- Tomó un puñado de aquellos billetes verdes y lo refregó en su rostro, aspirando el aroma a tinta.

Era un maldito _avaro._

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo un drabble sobre Kiba, y creo que no volveré a hacerlo. Este fue el drabble que menos me convenció hasta ahora, pero lo dejo tal y como lo escribí, no creo que pueda hacerle cambios. Espero que todos la hayan pasado genial el 31, discuplen por no haberlos saludado antes. Y ojalá tengan lo mejor en este 2009 que apenas comienza :D

¿Merece un review? Eso haría feliz a la escritora. Y la alientarían a seguir escribiendo.

Próximo pecado: Envidia.

Los veo el viernes que viene.

Reviews?... GO!

_Conejitaah_


	4. Envy

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece totalmente a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es enteramente mía, por lo que digo NO al plagio de ésta. Respeten el trabajo de otros. Gracias

**Advertencias: **Sigue en K. La envidia no es taan grave. (Qué irónico, es un pecado capital)

**Nota: **AU. Drabble. Conjunto de drabbles.

**Referencias: **

- _Pensamientos.-_

- Texto normal.-

Para _enfatizar_ palabras.

* * *

**Pecador: **Haruno Sakura

**Secundarios: **Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Temari.

* * *

**O.o**

**Capital Sins**

**4º: Envy **_**(Envidia)**_

by

_Conejitaah_

**o.O**

Eran las tres de la tarde, y ellaencerrada en aquel edificio. Trabajaba para uno de los periódicos más importantes de Tokio.

Para su suerte, trabajaba con sus tres mejores amigas. Habían quedado en el mismo periódico sin problema alguno.

- Sakura, prepara una nota sobre la nueva cura que han descubierto al mal de Ehernall.- Ordenó la jeja. Sakura asintió.- Ino, tú debes de entregarme la nota de moda.- La rubia asintió y se dirigió a su escritorio.- Temari, necesito tu nota ecológica.- La muchacha se la entregó.- Hinata, ven. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de tu nota.-

La opalina asintió y siguió a la jefa hacia la oficina de ésta.

- ¿Qué querrá la jefa? Hinata es buena periodista.- Comentó Ino.

- Demasiado buena.- Masculló la Haruno.

- ¿Acaso tienes celos?.- Preguntó Temari. Sakura desvió la mirada. Si, estaba celosa de Hinata. En ese momento, la morena salía de la oficina con una sonrisa de orja a oreja.

- Dinos que ha pasado.- La pelirrosa esperaba un tanto ansiosa.

- Me... me han ascendido.- Ino corrió a abrazarla.

- ¿Eso significa que serás nuestra jefa?.- Cuestionó la rubia de ojos verdes.

- Bueno... si, pero no seré mala.- Respondió tímidamente.

- ¡Eres una suertuda!.- Chilló la Yamanaka.

- Sakura, ¿No la felicitarás?.- Inquirió la Sabaku.

- Si; felicitaciones Hinata, ahora podrás mandarnos.- Y se dirigió a su escritorio.

- Parece que _alguien _hierve en la envidia.- Soltó, divertida, Ino.

- ¡He escuchado eso, puerca!.- Acusó desde su lugar.

Sí, Sakura estaba verde de la envidia.

**Ende!**

* * *

Primero que nada, "el mal de Ehernall" no sé si existe. Inventé el nombre para no poner una enfermedad que ya existe. Segundo, cuando dije "la rubia de ojos verdes", me refería a Temari, por que ella es rubia y de ojos verdes xD

Ya no les diré que me dejen reviews, por que sé que no lo harán u_u

Pero aún así...¿Merece un review? Eso me haría muuuuuuuy feliz.

Los veo el viernes que viene.

Próximo pecado: Pereza.

Reviews?... GO!

_Conejitaah_


	5. Sloth

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece totalmente a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es enteramente mía, por lo que digo NO al plagio de ésta. Respeten el trabajo de otros. Gracias

**Advertencias:** En K, otra vez, ya que la pereza no tiene nada impropio para un menor a 10.

**Nota: **AU. Drabble. Conjunto de drabbles.

**Referencias: **

- _Pensamientos.-_

- Texto normal.-

Para _enfatizar_ palabras.

* * *

**Pecador: **Nara Shikamaru.

**Secundario: **Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

**O.o**

**Capital Sins**

**5º: Sloth **_**(Pereza)**_

by

_Conejitaah_

**o.O**

- ¡Shikamaru, levanta! - Rugió una rubia.

- Si... ya va... -

- ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde, joder! - Se recostó en el marco de la puerta.- ¡Shikamaru, ¿Cómo puedes ser así de flojo?! - Ino estaba que le mataba.

- Si tú te casaste conmigo, te casaste con mis defectos.- Le recordó audazmente el moreno.

- No estaba en el trao casarme con alguien tan holgazán. Levanta o te arrepentirás.-

- Qué problemática eres, mujer.- Se tapó el rostro con la almohada.- Déjame que en paz estoy mejor.- Su voz sonaba confusa debido a la tela, pero aun así, Ino le entendió.

- ¡Vete al carajo! - Se había enfadado.

- Consígueme un barco.- Bromeó.

- ¡Arg! ¡Eres imposible, Nara! - Golpeó los tacos de sus zapatos contra el suelo en un evidente reproche y se fue de allí.

Su esposo era demasiado perezoso.

* * *

Este, es uno de mis drabbles favoritos dentro de esta colección. Ya, sin duda esta idea fue la peor que he tenido hasta ahora como escritora. En verdad me desalienta el no recibir reviews. No los culpo, está bien si no les gusta, pero eso me tienta a no seguir con esto, pero no va a ser así. Lo voy a terminar, por que va contra mí el dejar esto por la mitad. Además, sólo faltan dos drabbles más.

Proximo pecado: Gula.

Merece un review? Ya veo que no.

Si quieres, puedes pulsar el botón con letras verdes. Eso me haría feliz, pero sólo si quieres.

_Conejitaah_


	6. Gluttony

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece totalmente a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es enteramente mía, por lo que digo NO al plagio de ésta. Respeten el trabajo de otros. Gracias

**Advertencias: **Sigue en K

**Nota: **AU. Drabble. Conjunto de drabbles.

**Referencias: **

- _Pensamientos.-_

- Texto normal.-

Para _enfatizar_ palabras.

* * *

**Pecador: **Akimichi Chôji

**Secundarios: **Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru

* * *

**O.o**

**Capital Sins**

**6º: Gluttony **_**(Gula)**_

by

_Conejitaah_

**o.O**

Comía, comía sin parar.

- Chôji, te estaba diciendo...- Dejó su frase en el aire al verlo.- ¿Puedes dejar de comer al menos un par de minutos?-

- ¿Lo quieres?- Señaló un trozo de carne que se asaba en la barbacoa.

- ¡Chôji, presta atención!- Se quejó la rubia.

- ¿Lo quieres o no?-

- No Choji, ella no lo quiere.- Contestó, cansino, Shikamaru.

El pelimarrón tomó la carne y se la comió de un solo mordisco.

- Deja de comer, por favor.-

- Estoy aburrido.- Tomó otro trozo de carne y se lo comió.

- Ya, Chôji, si no me quieres escuchar, debo de irme. Mi padre necesita de mi ayuda en la florería.- Se excusó la Yamanaka.

- Yo debo de ayudar a mi padre con el cuidado de los ciervos.-

Él sólo asintió, y luego pidió otra órden de carne para asar.

Tanto la rubia y el moreno salieron de quel lugar.

Akimichi era extremadamente glotón.

* * *

Este, definitivamente, es el drabble que _más_ odio de este conjunto.

Próximo pecado: Lujuria. Sé que hay unos cuantos que lo estarán esperando, por ser pervertidos.

Ya, por caridad, déjenme un review si quieren. Los recibiré muy bien.

Reviews?.... Si, claro.

_Conejitaah._


	7. Lust

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece totalmente a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es enteramente mía, por lo que digo NO al plagio de ésta. Respeten el trabajo de otros. Gracias

**Advertencias:** En M, ya saben, es un l_emmon_ demasiado explícito.

**Nota: **AU. Drabble. Conjunto de drabbles.

**Referencias: **

- _Pensamientos.-_

- Texto normal.-

Para _enfatizar_ palabras.

* * *

**Pecador: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Secundario: **Haruno Sakura

* * *

**O.o**

**Capital Sins**

**7º: Lust **_**(Lujuria)**_

by

_Conejitaah_

**o.O**

- Sas... uke... - Reprimió un gritillo al sentir como el moreno mordisqueaba con demasiado entusiasmo uno de sus pezones.

Ya no soportaba el dolor que el placer le otorgaba, por lo que tomó el rostro de su amante y lo dirigió violentamente a sus labios, besándolo con puro salvajismo.

El moreno sonrió en el beso, y se separó de sus labios solamente para bajar por su cuello con sus labios, y volver a jugar con los pechos de la pelirrosa.

Ella arqueba su espalda y apretaba aún más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, incitándolo a terminar aquello que los consumía: el placer.

Sorpresivamente, y a regañadientes, se separó de los pechos de su chica. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y... entró.

Las embestidas comenzaron suaves, respetuosas. Sakura se aferró a la espalda del moreno, gimiendo su nombre al oido de él, provocándolo a más. Complaciéndola, él aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras ella revolvía sus negros cabellos.

Y sintió próximo el final, por lo que aumentó lo más que pudo sus movimientos dentro de ella.

Cuando tocaron la cima, él se derramó en ella y luego se desplomó a su lado, cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso muerto.

La respiración de ambos era agitada.

Pasados unos minutos, donde sus respirares se acompasaron, el moreno volvió a besar a Sakura. Ella se quejó en el beso.

- Sas.. uke, ya... quiero dormir - Se separó de él.

- Pues yo no - Y volvió a besarle el cuello, bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos, comenzando otra vez con el juego.

Y Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke nunca complacería su sed de deseos carnales, que la noche sería larga, y que el juego _nunca terminaría..._

**Ende!**

* * *

Y este, es el último drabble de este conjunto. Nunca, _nunca, _**nunca**, voy a escribir lemmons. Sólo escribí uno más, pero luego de eso, me dedicaré a escribir lime como muuucho. Mis lemmons apestan.

Si eres de mente pervertida, deberías dejar un review.

¿Merece un review, a que sí?

Nos vemos en _Rosas_, mi próximo drabble.

Reviews... GO!

_Conejitaah_


End file.
